New Perspective
by ZombiesloveMangoes
Summary: Amelie has upheld her end of the deal. She has given Claire her personal escort to MIT. Too bad that comes with strings attached. One-Shot.


**So this was a just big insanity fanfiction because my friend gave me the idea what would happen if Myrnin followed Claire to MIT incognito these are their stories (One shot so one song: New Perspective by Panic! At the Disco amazing song man) so if you're wondering whats with the picture I was wondering what to do so I ask my gma and after I explain to her what this was about she said "Cinderfella" so I said Glass Slipper and here we are OKAY EVERYBODY LISTEN UP before I take credit the characters besides Claire and Myrnin I DO NOT OWN there are 2 Doctor Who references and 1 collective reference to Interview with the Vampire if you spot them I give you a one shot seems legit.  
**

Claire

After being driven to the airport in Dallas I said goodbye to Eve since she was the only one who was allowed to leave with me. Shane was leaving on a different day and I really didn't want to talk to him all that much. We had left just after Oliver's official banishment. Amelie sent him to Blacke where he be further ruled by Morley. I think it was fair. She could hold a tight leash on him and wouldn't have to travel the world looking for him. I had spent the last few months with Myrnin day and night to get the town prepared and back to high quality. The brain had been one of a donor named Alice McGovern. She seemed nice. Then again they all did until they tried to sic small dog sized spiders on you. Shane and I had been on the rocks since Michael's stunt. He told us he was sorry, but I feel like it was a wakeup call. I walked through the metal detector a last minute thought to take the stakes out of my bag. Nothing went off and they handed me all of my stuff. I carried it to the specified waiting area and watched the arrival and departure screen. I sat down satisfied with my time and the board and waited for the plane to get here. Michael's stunt made me realize how insecure Shane was about our relationship.

"_You smell of tears. Did he break your heart?" _

"_No," I said in a soft whisper. "I broke his."_

"_Ah," I swear he sounded at least in the slightest happy. "Good for you." _

I smirked now. He could have been proud. Proud that I had come to my senses. I don't know. What goes through his mind sometimes amazes me. I put my music on and waited for my plane to be announced. A little over an hour later the intercom blares,

"Flight 623 to Boston boarding now." I got up putting my music away and went to go board the plane. As I walked I saw people begin to scramble to get their stuff. A little girl walking with her family dropped her toy and I picked it up smiling catching up to them.

"Miss I think she dropped this." She eyed me carefully, but put on a fake smile.

"Ah Angelise what have I told you about holding onto your stuff. Thank you." I smiled and got back on course. I walked up to the attendants and gave them my ticket. They smiled and accepted ushering me in.

"Thank you." I said and continued on. I went through yet more security and they checked my bag. The cleared it and I pressed on. There were few people, yet I was early. I found my seat and put my bag on the carry on compartment. I slid into the seat. I got an aisle seat, so there wasn't much to do except watch the people board. I had saved up money for my ticket, yet Amelie insisted she pay for it. I wondered if she had offered the same for Shane. Probably not. I got first class though. She said to save my money for books and clothes and such. Before I left Myrnin had given me an old pigskin bound book with his writing in it. He said it was in case I ever missed his insane ramblings. I had it out now reading his delicately messy writing.

_January 8__th__, 1798  
My calculations from my previous experiment were incorrect and cause the hovel I had been staying in to implode. Another day one the run. I had decided to get out of the comforts of Wales and move to a new land. Amelie had already bought property and invited me to stay with her. She too was on the run. After the French Revolution she decided to lie in wait sending out letters to all the vampires in the nearby regions. So far only a few had come in. I read over her nearest writings. She says she has an experiment planned, but cannot do it on her own, for she needs my intellect to start the research. I was honored. I wanted my friend to succeed hence my eagerness to proceed with such plans to leave port tomorrow._

I hadn't noticed that someone was waiting for me to move until they cleared their throat. I put the ribbon on my page and stood up apologizing. They mumbled something and decided it was better not to ask. They sat down and pulled out their phone. I sat back down and continued to read.

_January 9__th__, 1798  
I boarded ship today. I have been forced to eat the rats that plague the lower decks. It is a coffee transporter. I was glad for the welcome smell of plants. I hated the sea. It was far too vast and unwelcoming for a scientist as I. I wrote to Amelie. Surely she would receive it before I arrive. I pray tell this voyage will not last longer than a month's time, for the crew is not a bunch to be reasoned with if they run low on stock. They'll come searching eventually looking in places as the one I am in now._

_March 15__th__, 1798  
We were attacked today by a band of pirates. We were sailing as planned, for the weather and wind merciful. From my hidden cabin I could hear the shouts and cries of the crew on board. I took the chance to look onto the deck and saw men swinging on through the mast ropes and canons being shot. I ducked back down and knew if I didn't get off I would drown or burn to death. I looked around and found a long cloak. I waited until the right time and opened the hatch bolting out someone falling in as I leave it open grab my own rope the first signs of burning showing and swung across, landing in a flash and finding a quick hiding spot to regain my sanity. I run below deck and hide in the rafters. I knew the old coffee ship wouldn't make it, for none were fights and they were greatly outnumbered. I was terrified of where they would head next. I listened late at night to the talk of the crew and they were sailing to a relatively near port called Tortuga. I decided to finally feast that night. The sun had taken the lot of my energy and they were missing men from the fight._

I rubbed my eyes looking away from the page. I held the book close to my chest whilst I stretched. I put the book on my seat and got up to use the rest room. I came back and everything was where I had left it before. I sat back down as the plane rocked slightly.

"We're sorry we are experiencing some slight turbulence. Your flight should continue as planned in just a few minutes." There were a few more shakes and rattles, but that was it and we were back to flying smoothly. I put in my music and began to read again.

_April 1__st__, 1798  
We landed in Tortuga that night. I slipped off the boat almost kissing the ground. The town was right on the docks and was full of misfits just like the ones on the boat. There were women everywhere more than I have seen in the few months away from land than I ever have. I hurried to pick off a few men straggling away into the night. I cleaned myself off not to raise suspicion and began to listen around. There was rumor running round that a captain by the name of William Turner is setting sails tonight. I listened around some more and learned that he is heading exactly if not far from where I am in need of finding. Someone pointed him out to me and I decided I should find better clothes to blend in. I scampered off to find the right clothes for such an escapade like this. I proceeded to follow the Captain Turner character and continued to board his ship._

_April 8__th__, 1798  
We arrived without delay at a port just out of New Orleans. I had come to respect this Turner Captain. He was the most feared of the whole sea. I was extremely surprised to see Amelie at the dock. She sit in the shade with a parcel and three others behind her. She introduced them to me. A man no older than I with blonde hair named Lestat. A small doll child of Claudia. Finally a man dividing the child from Lestat, Louis. Louis had a place we were to stay at for the short term to be reacquainted before we set off for Amelie's land. I asked Amelie how she knew these three and she simply said they were the few who replied. _

_April 12__th__, 1798  
I had come to hate this Lestat vampire. He killed for pleasure not food at all. I had shared insight with Louis and he told me that Lestat turned he and the child. Louis as well hated him. Though he could not leave the girl in his care. Louis was my age when he died. It was odd. We shared qualities I hadn't with someone in a long time. Our black hair slightly past our ears. Face youthful and attractive. Both bachelors before and after death. We both fancied the art of reading. Louis though loved the child as though she were his own. As though he had birthed her. That was not the case. This girl was disturbed. She saw no threat in Lestat though she shared his bloodlust and his ruthlessness. I told Amelie her danger and she had already made deals with them. I hoped they would shape up once we reached this experiment._

I yawned and closed my eyes briefly. My eyes were sore from reading the old papers. It was dark and many of the passengers were asleep. I turned on my overhead light and continued to read. Before I could though the speaker sparked to life.

"This is your pilot speaking; we will be arriving to our destination in forty five minutes. Please raise your seats and enjoy the rest of the ride." I looked at my phone and it was almost ten o' clock at night. I yawned and tried to read some more, but all of the words were blurring together. I decided to just close my eyes for a little bit. Sometime later I was being jolt awake by people getting off the plane. I jumped up and grabbed my bag in the bum rush making my way out of the cramped compartments. I bumped into someone and I was going to say sorry, but they were already gone in a flash of black hair. There was a cold spot where I ran into them. I shivered and finally made my way to the baggage claim. I grabbed my bag and headed to the vast city of Boston. The automatic doors slid open with a hiss and the hustle and bustle of the city flowed in. The streets were a blaze in lights. People in the dead of night walking around completely oblivious to their surroundings. Cars blared their horns and it motivated me to move. I found a bench, overwhelmed, and looked at my new address for the next four years. I took a deep breath stuffing the stuff in my pocket and watching other people. They hailed cabs left and right and I walked up to the curb doing as they had done and a minute or so later a yellow cab pulled up. I got in pulling all of my stuff in and he sat waiting for directions. I told him the address and he sped off into the clog of traffic. I stared in amazement at the sights around me. I clutched the book on my hand all the tighter. He must have felt this way leaving Wales and coming to New Orleans for the first time. Excitement, fear, astonishment, longing. It was a big emotionally mess in there. The fear was nothing compared to living in Morganville, but it was a new kind of fear. Fear of getting out with the old and in with the new. My heart, as much as I didn't want it to, longed to be home in the safety, as much as you get, in Morganville.

"Ma'am that'll be forty five dollars." I was rocked out of me revere and handed him a fifty.

"Keep the change." I dragged my bags out and shut the door with my hip. I walked up to the first building titled _Administration. _I ducked in the door and saw a welcoming woman at the desk.

"Yes miss?" I fumbled for words before I was able to answer her.

"Hi I'm Claire Danvers, I was wondering where my room is?" She clicked a few times on the mouse and on the keyboard before turning to me again.

"Yes if you go down the hall up the flight up stairs and to the right. Your room is 249." She handed me a key and I thanked her before doing exactly as told. I arrived at a white washed door and unlocked it. There were two beds and I saw some stuff on the other side of the room. There was movement and I was quick with the door. I walked in and put my stuff next to the bed.

"The bloody hell are you doin' in here?" A voice called from the other side of the room.

"I'm sorry. My flight just came in I didn't mean to wake you." There accent was not of any I knew here.

"Oh mine did as well hate to be a bitch. Sorry I would have offered you sides, but I didn't know I was going to have a flat mate." They stood up and I gulped.

"Yea sorry. I won't be too loud you can go back to bed." I turned to put all of my stuff in the drawers when they turned on the lights.

"Bah no use. Doubt I'll get any anyways. Jet lags a bitch." A young lady maybe a little older than I with red hair and an over sized t-shirt on swung out of bed. "Names River Pond." She held out a hand and I took it.

"If you don't mind me asking where are you from River?" She smiled and showed perfect teeth.

"The great country Scotland. Glasgow to be more specific." Ah the accent now rang a bell. "You?"

"A Texas small town." She smiled again. She looked at my hand briefly. I clutched the book tight holding it close to me. "Reading material for the flight." I shrugged and turned around to finish unpacking.

"So what are you studying here?" She sat on the edge of her bed.

"Physics. You?"

"Impressive, anthropology myself." I shut the drawer.

"Forensic or Physical?"

"Forensic. Better I say." I nodded and smirked. I saw a cork board above my head and I grabbed the few pictures I had and slipped them in. I turned around to look at her and she was looking at my pictures. "Oh hate to be rude. Didn't mean to stare." I shrugged.

"Nah it's okay." I rubbed the back of my neck.

"That one's awfully pale, he sick?" I smirked looking back at the only picture I managed to get of Myrnin.

"You could say that." I turned back.

"Shame hate to see such a beauty go to waste." I chuckled. It was true. Those who didn't know his bipolar, insane antics he was a good looking person. I could say that now because Shane and I were separated so to speak. She crawled over and pulled out one picture. "That's Rory he's my fiancé. He paid for me to come here." She looked longingly at the photo then back at me with a smile. "You going back to anyone? That man if I may ask?" I chuckled.

"Just my family. And my friends. He's well I don't know what we are. He started off as my boss now…..I really don't know." I gave her a half hearted smile.

"Well that sounds like a blast." She chuckled herself and I looked back at the picture of him. He looked at the camera at just the right time and was shocked, so his face was frozen with his eye brows raised. He had a book in his hands and one of his outrageous outfits on. "Looks a bit odd don't ya think?"

"Oh he is a very odd man." I sighed looking back. "I hate to end this, but I want to try and – " She waved her hand in understanding.

"Yer fine." Her accent drawled. I thanked her and fell into bed not caring if I hadn't changed.

xXx

I woke up when I heard the shower running. I looked at the time and the rime I had to be at my first class. The shower stopped and steam rose out of the door.

"All yours." She said and I grabbed my stuff running in. I took a quick shower and she was already gone. I hurried to get dressed and began to trek through the quad gazing in amazement. Other students were running around as well. I looked at my schedule and around me then headed off in the right direction. I double check when I get to the door and walk in. I find a seat up at the last few rows and the bell rung for class to begin. The professor launched into the lesson right away. I began scribbling down notes. About half way through I saw movement out of the corner of my eye. I dismissed it as a student.

"You know he's wrong." Their voice rang in my ears despite being whispered to me. I turned ever so slightly and confirmed my fears.

"What are you doing here?" I whisper screamed. "You're not in Morganville. You could be hurt." I tried to keep my voice down, but he wasn't supposed to be here.

"Did you really think Amelie was going to let you go that easy?" He chuckled leaning back. I groaned hitting my head against my binder.

"Why? I thought finally I could get away from that town and she has to go and do something like this. When did you get here?" I turned hiding my face with my hand, for the professor looked over at me.

"Miss Danvers, do you have something to add?" The professor asked looking smug. Myrnin cleared his throat.

"Please no don't – "

"No, but I do." He stood up straightening his shirt. Which surprisingly wasn't what he normally wore. It was close fitting black short sleeve cotton. And his pants were charcoal skinny jeans. It made him look so young. I heard the whispers around me.

"….Who's that….."

"…..He looks yummy…"

"….He must be nuts to talk back to professor Grason…" I hid behind my binder as their eyes wondered over to me. Some in envy, some in wonder, others in embarrassment. I realized that he could hear all of the comments around him and was probably wondering if they were vampires and wanted to eat him for real.

"You realize that if what you saying is true than the future could in fact be predicted without any second thought or mistakes." The professor looked back at the board then back at Myrnin. He looked stunned and as though he hadn't expected anyone to catch onto that. Well that was Myrnin. Leave it to him to notice the little things that no one thought would be noticed.

"And who are you?" The professor asked trying to deter the conversation away from him.

"John Smith." He stated simply and the voices began up again.

"….Such an ordinary name….."

"…..Not an ordinary man…."

"….Anybody know where he came from….."

"Well Mr. Smith, I see your reasoning and I accept your opinion." He gave a tight lipped smile and proceeded. Myrnin sat down with a smirk bobbling his head looking at me.

"Did you gain anything from this?" I asked my anger obvious.

"No not really he didn't realize his mistake. I simply stated it for him. Why do women think I look 'yummy'?" He leaned close to me to whisper. "Are they vampires as well?" I couldn't help, but have a small laugh. It was silenced quickly, but it was still left lingering in the room.

"No no they are not vampires, and they say that because it's modern terms for attraction." His eye brows shot up and his eyes sparkled.

"Oh well. I'm glad to see someone finally noticed." He looked around. "Eh." He leaned back in the chair. "Not my type." I looked over at him scoffing.

"Myrnin since when do you have a type? It's not like you suddenly have a social life." I wrote down something quickly.

"Exactly." He put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes content.

"Sometimes…" I sighed and he opened his eye closest to me.

"Sometimes what?" I shook my head as the bell rang as I packed up my stuff.

"Nothing nothing. Are you going to follow me around all day?" I stood up squeezing out of the aisles.

"That was the plan." As he made his way out the door he was bombarded by college girls.

"…..That was brave what you did in there…."

"….Are you new here…."

"…..I'm having a party tomorrow night and I wouldn't mind if you stop by…" I pushed through them grabbing his hand.

"Sorry vultures he's gay." They all gave him a look some protesting and others instantly thrown into a whirlwind of depression. I dragged him along.

"Hey why would you do that I am not." He took his hand back offended.

"Myrnin for all I know you could be." I gave him an even stare one he returned. "It was just to get them away. And keep them away. Come on I'm going to be late for my next class. Don't go being a smart ass. And where in the world did you get those clothes?"

"What do you not like them?" He looked down following me.

"I never said that." I was not going to tell him I actually did like them. I looked at my schedule again and turned around. "Wrong way." I mumbled and he turned as well.

"I do know how to shop Claire." I gave him a sideways glance hiking up my bag on my shoulder.

"Where are you staying? And I'm going to be here for four years." He nodded.

"Yes I realize that. Amelie got me a quaint little apartment. Not that I'll ever use it." He looked at the ground shoving his hands in his pockets which consequently pushed his skin tight jeans down low on his hips.

"Why?" I looked at the room numbers and stepped in.

"Because it's not the lab. Too much business." He sat down next to me. We had a few minutes before class started, so we could chat. "Did I I ever tell you I am a very antisocial person?" I rolled my eyes with a smirk.

"Only every day." I heard giggling from somewhere around me and I looked around carefully.

"Ew why would they do that?" He was looking dead ahead with a sour face. "Oh now that's…."

"What?" I finally realized he could hear those girls. "What are they saying?"

"I'm afraid I'm too innocent for such acts." He gave a sly smirk and looked at me through the corner of his eye.

"Come on what are they saying?" I begged.

"'Do you really believe he's gay' 'I don't know if he is I'm really starting to hate that stereotype' 'Yes, although I'm suspicious of that girl' 'Oh she's in my social sciences I know what you mean only eighteen and she's in MIT' 'No doubt she's trying to keep him all to herself she could learn to share' 'Lisa no one shares men'." His voice changed with each new gossiper talking. I ducked below the chairs to keep myself from laughing. "'They do when I ask nicely' 'No, does anybody else find his accent absolutely adorable' 'Oh all the great guys come from over the pond' 'Why would he go here I hear there is a great school up in England way better than this' 'Maybe he's here to play games of cat and mouse' 'You always think that when a hot guy comes around and _avoids_ you' 'And how many times has it been true'." I held my nose. I tried desperately not to make too much noise, but his voices and what they were saying was absolutely ridiculous. I fell forward and my head hit his leg. "Are you okay?" I shook my head against his pants.

"No no I –" I burst out laughing again and tried to regain my composure, for the bell had rung. I sat up holding back my laughter in the back of my throat. "You can't distract me I have to stay focused." I stated, but my smile made the sternness in my voice less effective.

"Okay. Fine." He crossed his arms and slouched in the chair. A stout woman with very expensive looking hair waddled in front of the class. She began to explain what her class expectations were yada yada. "Looks like she paid her money on the wrong artist." I looked out of the corner of my eyes at him.

"What?" I said hardly moving my lips.

"Nothing, thinking aloud."

"Well quit it I need to focus." I whispered sharply.

"Why, you learned my rules fairly well and I was less forgiving. And I didn't have the whole ho down."

"Shake down. And you just believe in learning on the job." She moved on to punishments. I groaned involuntarily. "Is it bad that I wish you were the teacher?" He began to stand up and I grabbed his tight hugging shirt and tugged him back down. "It was only thinking out loud." I gave him a look. He shrugged.

"Quit being so literal."

"Quit taking everything literally." I wrote down a few notes as she finally, as the class began to come to a close, began on the lesson at hand. "Are you even enrolled here?"

"Not technically. They think I am an aid." He pulled a badge out of his pocket. I grabbed it and looked it over. It had a magnetic strip on the back and a few numbers and a name. And of course the name of the school.

"What kind of aid?" He shrugged.

"I don't know Amelie filed them out." The bell rang and I packed up.

"Lunch?" He smiled.

"Sure. I even have my own." I was about to scold him when he held up a black sports bottle. He shook it slightly. I rolled my eyes and shooed him out of the row.

"So that means I go where I want." I heard him take a sip. "Keep your eyes closed when you do that." He gave me an odd look. "I don't think your eyes changing to a blood red could be passed off as allergies." He nodded yes.

"As you wish." He did a funny little bow and I pushed his shoulder.

"Hey what about your…..sun allergy." He held up a finger and pulled out a long brown coat from a bag I didn't see he had last time. He shoved it on and it billowed around him all the way to the back of his back of his heels. It had many pockets. I smirked at the resurface of his outrageous outfits.

"May I?" He held out his arm and I smiled.

"Chivalry is dead." I said walking away from his offered arm, but sticking close.

"Good this I am as well." He gave his own smirk. We walked until I spotted a variety of fast food restaurants. I walked into the one closest to me and the smell of burgers and fries engulfed us both. I walked up and ordered. Myrnin looked at the menu for a long moment before wave his hand that he wasn't ordering. They called my order and I got up to get it. He stayed in the uncomfortable upholstered booth. I returned and his jacket was off and a new person was sitting in my seat. Would they quit drooling over him? God. I decided to play the only card I could think of. I couldn't hear what they were talking about, but by the way he was eagerly trying to get away it was something he was not in the right ball park. One leg was off the side of the seat like a clean get away. I walked up setting the tray swiftly in front of him and sat on the leg that was outstretched to leave.

"Who's this hun?" I turned to eye her with an unforgiving smile.

"A blowsy I believe." She looked from me to him and stood up flourishing her hair.

"My offer still stands, John." She practically purred. I rolled my eyes. Once she was gone I looked back at him.

"You called her a blowsy and not one ounce of fuck was given." He moved his mouth around as if digesting this information.

"In truth that is the exact terminology in which I had told her. She gave me a dumb stare." He moved his head side to side slightly like he was recalling the event.

"If she did know what that meant she would have smacked you." I said finishing off with a few fries.

"Speaking of what is this?" His eyes scanned my whole body.

"My ploy to get her to scram. Clever no? Don't you like it?" I took a sip of soda.

"I never said that." He repeated my words verbatim as I had earlier about his clothing choices. He reached around and grabbed a fry inspecting it before popping it into his mouth.

"Where were you on the plane?" I swallowed more fries.

"I was eight seats back. First one on. That's why you didn't see me get on." I nodded taking a bit of my burger. He waited until I was finished swallowing.

"You were the one that ran into me than." He nodded.

"Sorry about that. I needed to get off. Hunger you know." I eyed him sharply.

"You better not have eaten anybody." I mumbled around the burger keeping my voice low.

"That would be rude. I told you I was fully stocked in my bag."

"I bet that was fun getting through the airport security."

"Nah they didn't hassle me. Amelie must have put something in the papers to explain why I had such equipment in my bag." I took another bite. A few minutes later I swallowed taking a sip of soda.

"How is she holding up?" I was genuinely worried about her. In the last year she had gained love lost it, gained another and lost that one as well. That was rough no matter who you are. Snow white queen or not. Oliver denied he loved her, but that mere fact he had stated that showed he was trying to protect her in a sick twisted way. Protect her from the monster that he hid.

"Not very well. She'll never admit it, but she is more fragile than she leads on. She does a good job of hiding it, but I can smell she cries often." I lost my appetite. I put my food down and shoved it forward. I clung to my drink.

"Poor Amelie. Do you think that is another reason to send you off? And I for that matter?" He mulled it over. I took a sip of soda.

"Possibly." He left off as though he was going to say more, but he continued to stare at the uneaten food. He reached out and grabbed a few fries. I leaned back and momentarily forgot he was there and I hit his chest. Cold shivered up my spine then it was gone. I held onto my soda and took another sip of it thinking about Amelie's turmoil.

"I feel so bad for her. I mean I can empathize her distraught. You finally think you have been granted happiness and its all just lies through their teeth." I turned my head to look at him. "I know what it feels like. Somewhat I haven't been in the same position, but something very similar." He looks at me, but I have a feeling it isn't at me, it's through me. He understands I mean him and me. I slipped off of his leg grabbing the trash. I walked over throwing it away. He already had his coat on. I looked him up and down and smirked. "You can take the vampire out of Morganville, but you can't take the fashion out of Myrnin." I whispered just barely making noise. I knew he could hear me, for he gave a little spin. My smirked fledged into a full on smile. "Come on." I nudged my head to motion out. I started off and he soon followed.

"Where to now?" My heavy bag answered that for me.

"Dorm to study. Sorry I doubt my roommate would like the extra company. My last class is later in the evening about twilight." His face fell then brightened. He nodded his head, his slight curls bouncing with his head.

"May I walk you to your domicile?" A faint smile ghosts my lips. I leaned on his side.

"That sounds nice." We walked together in relative silence. About twenty minutes later we arrive at the door of my dorm room. He stood there watching me open the door. I was going to step in when he began to speak. I turned around to listen. He was looking down at the ground causing his hair to fall into his eyes.

"I can prove to you I'm not gay." I smirked and he looked up from the ground.

"Oh really ho – " _w do you suppose that_? I was going to finish, but he had his lips on mine and the door closed in a flash. With my hand still on the handle I leaned against it to support my now weak legs. He had on hand on mine on the doorknob the other by my head on the door. Despite my bodies protest, I broke away taking in a deep breath. We were still inches apart. His breath lingering and my lips tingling with the cool sensation of his own on mine. The corner of my mouth went up slightly in a quirked grin. "Still using the excuse, _you're gay_." I chuckled as he scoffed. He looked like he was going to pull away and I regained my composure darting forwards to kiss him again. My free hand lifted up to wrap around his neck and pull him closer. I broke away slightly my lips still very close to his. "Because you're _mine_." We both smirked and continued. _Oh this was going to be a fun four years. Best four years of my life, _I thought as I opened the door slipping both us us into the empty room.

_Can we fast forward 'til you go down on me?  
I know there's no more that need be said.  
When I'm inching through your bed.  
Take a look around instead and watch me go.  
Can we fast forward 'til you go down on me?_

**Oi! I did it. How do you like it? Cute no? Okay tell me below. Longest one shot for me trust me I made it that way.**


End file.
